The Ice Baby
by BananaShoess
Summary: Takes place in "The Headband". Just a little something because I was bored.


**A/N: This fanfiction takes place in the episode "The Headband". Just a little something that was going through my head during the Parent-Teacher meeting part. It's not really following the story line either, but hey, whatever.**

"Katara! Sokka!" Aang yelled as he sprinted back to the cave.

"Aang! Where have you been? What happened?" Katara asked, hugging him. "We've been so worried!"

"I was at school! But I got in trouble, and you two have to attend a Parent-Teacher conference tonight."

"AANG!" Katara yelled, slapping him across the face.

"What are we supposed to do now! This is terrible! We'll get caught! We haven't even had dinner yet!" Sokka whined.

"PLEASE!"

"No Aang," Katara muttered.

"PPLLEEAASSEE!"

"NO."

"PPPPLLLLLEEEAAA-"

"FINE fine, you little brat," Katara grumbled. "We'll go. But we'll need disguises."

"Pshh, yeah! No kidding! I mean, just look at you! Your child like hair, your puniness , your breasts! Man those things are tiny! I mean rea-" Sokka began, but was soon silenced by a well deserved slap in the face.

"Go find a disguise." Katara demanded. Sokka shrugged, and went back to the cave to look for things. Katara on the other hand, already had her idea. She turned to Aang. "I need to look pregnant," she told him. "It'll be more believable."

"Alright..hmm… ooo! What about this!" Aang asked, holding up a rock. Katara put it under her shirt and groaned.

"Too big."

"How about his one?" Aang suggested, holding up another.

"Too small."

"This one?"

"It sticks out too much. He'll know it's a rock."

"This one?"

"No, thats a coconut! It obviously doesn't fit!"

"This o-"

"I'M NOT STICKING MOMO UP MY SHIRT!" She yelled.

"You guys, keep it down!" Sokka muttered, now out of the cave. "There are enemy birds on those rocks over there." Sokka wore big clothes with hay in them to make him look bigger, with a matching hat, and a big furry mustache.

"We're trying to make Katara look pregnant, but nothing will work!" Aang explained. "Nice outfit by the way."

"Thanks. Now why don't you just make some stomach mold out of ice or something, and put a casing of earth around it to keep it from leaking? Trust me, it'll work. Katara make the stomach mold, Aang get the earth. Now let's hurry! I want food!"

"Thats… actually not a bad idea," Katara admitted. "Wow, Sokka! Who knew you were smart? Let's do this Aang, we don't have any time to waste."

"HEY!" Sokka defended, but they were already gone. Katara easily made the mold, the only problem was how cold it was. She put it on, and Aang made the casing to put on top.

"We got it!" Katara exclaimed when they got back to Sokka. She began taking her hair out to make it more adult like as well. "Let's go guys."

**At The Conference**

"Greetings," the Headmaster greeted them. "You are..?"

"Mr… Wang Fire!" Sokka greeted, shaking his hand. "And this is my wife… Mrs…Sapphire Fire!"

"Uh huh… Mr. and Mrs.. Fire… ahem. Yes. About your son. We-" he began, but Sokka interrupted him.

"Whats that you're eating?"

"Fire peanuts. You want some?" Headmaster asked.

"Sure!" Sokka said, as the Headmaster handed him some. "Thanks!"

"Now, continuing on. About you son. We bel-" he was cut off again, when Katara began shivering.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Continue!"

"Alright. About your-" he was cut off AGAIN, when Sokka put both handfuls of peanuts into his mouth.

"I wouldn't do that…" Headmaster explained. But it was too late. Sokka's face turned red, and he opened his mouth, resulting in him belching fire. The heat of the fire went through holes in the earth, and right to Katara's ice stomach. It completely liquified, and then the earth collapsed. A loud splash was heard, and the four of them exchanged awkward glances for about a minute and a half. Sokka, realizing that someone should probably do something, yelled, "THE BABYS COMING THE BABYS COMING!", grabbed, Katara and Aang, and the booked it.

"Uh… congratulations?" the Headmaster asked.

When they finally returned back to the cave, Katara turned to Sokka.

"NO DINNER TONIGHT. WE ARE SO OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

End.


End file.
